Under Sapphire Starlight
by Courtney104DeNoir
Summary: Things don't go as planned in Mirkwood for the twin sons of Elrond. She was a beautiful elf maiden with large brown eyes that see right through them, and a heart as pure as the moon itself. The minute they met her, the decision was made. They wanted her. Problem was, there was two of them and one of her. Things could only be fixed under sapphire starlight. Ro/OC/Dan...not oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Things don't go as planned in Mirkwood for the twin sons of Elrond. She was a beautiful elf maiden with large brown eyes that see right through them, and a heart as pure as the moon itself. The minute they met her, the decision was made. They wanted her. Problem was, there was two of them and one of her. Things could only be fixed under sapphire starlight. Elrohir/OC/Elladan.

**Author's Note: Ro is Elrohir's nickname that I made up. Ll'adan is short for Elladan, too. The lullaby is Irish, and is not mine. I got it from a book of lullabies and old wives tales, or you could also find it on www . lullabylink . com (no spaces). And as for the elvish and most of the elven names, I got that off of www. Arwen-Undomiel . com and www . realelvish . net so don't yell at me if I got a word wrong, ha ha. I will be putting translations to the elvish phrases at the ends of the paragraph. And Elrohir and Elladan may act a little immature, so don't be surprised if you see that. Sorry if they are out of character by a landslide. But please no flames. (:**

**If you want a good picture of what Elrohir and Elladan look like, watch the movie Born of Hope and skip to 38:15. Matt and Sam Kennard play them. I do not own the songs; I listened to them and wrote down the lyrics. True, my OC's name is Menelwen, but I call her Melli for short. She is not a Mary-Sue—they horrify me. Melli is not perfect, does not have a perfect past, and she feels insecure about herself sometimes. The song for this story is The Only Exception by Paramore. I didn't plan on it being AU, because I wrote this story before I ever heard this song. I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter One:**

"Mirkwood." Lord Elrond told them. "Where Prince Legolas lives and rules. You will each search there for a bride." Elrohir and Elladan nodded. But these travels were getting tiring—after two long weeks of traveling to elven cities in search of brides and finding no one to meet their standards.

"You shall go in the morning." Their father said. "Now off to bed and rest well, my sons."

The twins walked off into their room just down the hall from where their father sat in the throne room. The room was dark; Elrohir lit a lamp with a bedside candle, inhaling the plumes of the smoky, and sweet aroma.

"Brother, do you think that this time we shall be successful in finding brides?" Elrohir asked his twin. The cool bite of the nighttime air glided through the open window to the left of Elladan, and he went to close it. "Hopefully yes, but there shall be no guarantees. I still do not understand why we are so…_picky _with this particular subject."

Elrohir sat on his bed for a moment while pondering through his thoughts. "Mirkwood's an unlikely place," He spoke softly. "It's marshy and swampy, and I'm almost positive that the people there—"

"Brother, never make judgements when you have no idea of one's way of life or how they act. And besides, look at Legolas." Elrohir stared at his brother for a moment as he shrugged off his tough leather jacket and pants. "My apologies, Elladan. It's just that I've given up hope."

Elladan instantly swatted the comment away as he undressed too. "Women are similar to fish, and there's oceans full of them. We've only seen so many these past two weeks, and for all we know there could be two beautiful women out there just itching to be discovered."

Elrohir pulled the animal furs up to his chest and sighed. "I do hope you're right." He murmured. Elladan reached across to the table where the glowing lamp sat and with saliva-moistened fingertips, pinched out the flame. "Sleep well and catch a good dream, little brother." He told Elrohir with a smug grin.

"You are ten minutes older than me, Ll'adan. What difference does it make whether I'm big or little?" Elladan chuckled. He know how much being called "little" upset his brother. "It makes a difference, Ro…to me…"

Both twins sighed; one in contentment and the other in annoyance. "Goodnight."

…

Their father had rallied a group of beautiful women in the center of the marketplace in their village. Elrohir and Elladan scanned the crowd—all were very beautiful and most with kindred spirits. But not one had caught their eye and kept their interest for a very long time. And so the long meeting began, each one introducing themselves to the women and learning a small portion about them.

Elladan spoke to a young blonde woman named Aralia, who told him about her hard work as a…midwife. The stories she went into were much to detailed and frightening for him to handle, so he thanked her for her time and patience, and moved on.

Meanwhile, Elrohir sat at a table with a woman named Suelleth. "I make clothes for our people. They need heavy duty materials to work in the swamps and along the river banks." The twin's mind faded out with sheer boredom.

It was a long day before they got to leave—and with no choice of bride yet as usual. "Maybe we ought to scour the place for stragglers; ones who haven't come to the meeting." Elladan suggested, moving a wisp of his raven hair out of his stormy gray eyes. "I'm tired, Ll'adan." His brother moaned. "It's hot, and we still haven't chosen our brides." The sun skittered across the bright blue sky, rays kissing the tops of the tall trees, and casting dancing shadows down on the ground.

"I don't know how people survive in this mud-hole," Elrohir complained again, shaking his boot free of a long, wet weed. "Quite honestly, I don't know either." Elladan replied. He plucked the small wooden cork from his water canteen and downed almost all of the refreshing drink.

With each step they took, the ground made a satisfying "squish" along with a bubble of muddy water to follow. Birds screeched from their homes in the treetops, and wood-rodents (something I made up) pecked at the bark. "Do you know where we're going?" Elrohir asked his brother. Elladan shook his head and replied, "Lost the map awhile back."

"So then that means we're lost?" Elladan nodded at his brother. "Oh Valar," Elrohir growled. "We got lost back in Mithlond, too." It was true; the twins had gone hiking in the vast landscape, and had gotten lost just like they were now. Lucky for them—this time there wasn't a band of orcs to fight off.

Elladan looked at a tree when an odd pecking sound arose. _Didn't I see that wood-rodent peck at a tree a mile back?_ Then it occurred to the twin that they were going around in a circle. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder to stop him from going on ahead. "We're traveling in circles, brother." Elrohir was about to yell in frustration when suddenly, a voice rang out from ahead, one so beautiful that it pierced their hearts.

"I see the moon, the moon sees me  
shining through the leaves of the old oak tree  
Oh, let the light that shines on me  
shine on the one I love.

Over the mountain, over the sea,  
back where my heart is longing to be  
Oh, let the light that shines on me  
shine on the one I love.

I hear the lark, the lark hears me  
singing from the leaves of the old oak tree  
Oh, let the lark that sings to me  
sing to the one I love,"

Elrohir and Elladan knew that song by heart, but where was it coming from? "Follow it." They both said in unison, and followed the beautiful voice all the way to a field of corn. The young woman sang the song all the way across the field while holding a basket of corn atop her head.

It gave the twins an easier time finding her—just follow the floating corn basket. She started the song again, making them shiver with anticipation. "Whoever she is, she must be beautiful." Elladan whispered to himself, little did he know that his brother was thinking the exact same thing.

As they neared her, the corn stalks rustled dangerously, startling the poor girl so much that the basket of corn toppled from her hands. As she bent down to pick them up, Elrohir stepped out behind her, cracking more plant roots beneath his feet.

The young woman froze, hand gripped firmly around an ear of corn. Her face paled as she constricted the vegetable until it made her knuckles white. Shakily, she reached a hand to her pocket, pulling a long dagger from it slowly. Elrohir was so hypnotized by her that he didn't even notice until she pounced on him, knocking him to the ground, and pressing the smooth blade to the skin just below his dimpled chin.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her long brown locks tumbling over her shoulders and onto his face. Elrohir looked at the girl. Her dark brown eyes glistened with fury and fear, as she straddled him. "I demand to know who you are!" She yelled loudly, pressing the blade close enough to barely draw a droplet of blood. "Forgive me, but my name is Elrohir. I'm sure you already know who I am now, don't you?" She studied him carefully, trying to figure it out. His long raven hair, high cheekbones with silver eyes carefully penetrating her, his warm full lips—she had to snap out of it. But the fact that he looked so much like someone she knew frightened her.

"Forgive me, but my name is Menelwen Silverleaf," She began mocking his voice. "And I'm sure I don't already who you are now, do I? You're trespassing." She shot him a fake smile that revealed the beautiful aspects of her face: dimples on her cheeks, a throne of pearly white teeth, and low cheekbones that made her face look more round and girlish. But by all means, she didn't act girlish.

"My name is Lord Elrohir of Rivendell." He told Melli calmly. Elrohir watched her soft brown eyes widen slightly as she threw herself from his body. "I'm not going to be apologizing for doing that. You approached me when I was vulnerable, and—"

"I did not ask for an apology from you, Menelwen." The way he said her name made her skin produce gooseflesh in a heartbeat. "Good, because you're not getting one." She said stubbornly, and turned to pick up her corn. "Do you need help with that?" Elladan asked her, bending down.

From behind the girl, Elrohir smirked. "No, I do not need…help…how did you get from behind me to in front of me so very quickly?" Melli asked. "Mellon, I was never behind you." Elladan purred, reaching out and weaving a strand of her chestnut hair into his hand.

_Melli frowned and pushed his hand away sharply. "Stop fooling with me," She growled. "I know you were behind me." Elladan gently placed his hands on the sides of her head and turned her to look behind her. _The same elf is still there? _She mused, shaking her head in disbelief. "You are the sons of Lord Elrond."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story. I can't express my happiness that I got so many reviews in the first day! And thank you to DORK DOG and Kersteen for adding this story to the favorites list. I just wanted to tell you guys that this story is not finished, and nor is it a one shot. I have more chapters on the way, guys:)**

**I also want thoughts on the cover…do you like it? And for a visual aid of Melli, just picture Keira Knightley… lol. And please, please, please review this story if you read it, and you liked it. It bugs me when I don't hear feedback, because I want to know if you like my story. Anyways, time to shut me up. Thanks to gabisamore, DORK DOG and Friendly Feanorian for reviewing these chapters.**

**On to **

**Chapter Two:**

They both nodded at once. "That song you were singing—where did you learn it?" Melli looked at them both. How long had they been following her? "My naneth (mother) used to sing it to me before I went to bed at night."

Elrohir and Elladan looked at her. "As did our naneth, Melli." Elrohir spoke. "What happened to yours?" How did he know her nickname?

Melli swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Orcs." She simply replied; it was all the twins needed to figure out the death incident. "Our naneth is not dead, but she would've been if we hadn't rescued her. But she became so paranoid that she fled Middle Earth, and we've not seen her since."

Melli began to pick up her corn again as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "You do know why we've come here, correct?" Elrohir asked gently. "To hunt innocent young girls?" She replied with a smug grin. "Good guess, but that is incorrect."

"We've come here in search of a bride." Elladan finished quickly. "And you've turned down all of those women in the streets?" She asked them.

"Well, we're not exactly done yet." Elrohir said quickly. "We were just wondering why you weren't one of the women in the streets, Melli."

Melli frowned at the nickname, and the subject of which Elrohir chose to bring up. "I do not partake in those silly old festivities." She picked up the last ear of corn and turned to go round to her house in the trees. "Wait, Melli—"

"My name is Menelwen." She called back to him; she didn't like him calling her by that; her naneth used to call her by that name, and it was only for family usage. "Not Melli." She brushed her long locks of chestnut hair from her chest to her back. She will be my bride. Both twins thought almost instantaneously, and ran after her. "We'd love to have you spend the night over at our home in Rivendell," Elladan spoke. "Thank you, but I prefer my swamp home."

Usually they had women falling at their feet, and the twins were not used to a stubborn young woman. "Consider it," Elrohir suddenly snapped, getting agitated with the whole situation. "Maybe," Melli replied calmly. She could feel her heart pounding through her chest, and she didn't like the feeling of it at all.

Melli reached the tree house in which she lived in with her family, and began climbing the metal pegs hammered into the bark of the tree. "Melli," Elladan called. He pursed his lips when he noticed that she was making no move to turn around. The house in the massive tree was quite large for being in a tree. There was about three levels to it, and littered with Melli's little elf siblings.

"Do you think she'll come down?" Elrohir asked, nudging his elbow into his brother's side. "She's obstinate, don't you think?" Elladan completely ignored the comment before his. "I've never seen such a shrewd and hardheaded woman."

…

"Ada, who are those men down there?" Melli heard her little sister Tania ask her father Ryneon. Ryneon made his way to the window to peer down at two brawny twins calling his daughter's name. "Melli, come down." He smiled at this.

"Melli, come here please." Her father said anxiously. She appeared around the corner, sipping wild-berry juice from a hollowed and dried gourd cup. "Yes, ada?" She set the cup down on the table to stir the boiling soup atop the wood stove.

"Some men are calling your name down there," Melli smiled to herself and made her way to the window. Just as she thought; Elrohir and Elladan. "How long have they been here, Tania?" She asked. "Ever since you came home, Mell-Mell. They've been sitting here calling your name, but you've been ignoring them."

"Who are they, my daughter?" Ryneon questioned.

"The Twin Sons of Lord Elrond." She replied casually, like it was no big deal. "The Lords of Rivendell? By Valar Melli, invite them up!" Ryneon had never met any royalty in all of his life, and he was pretty old—his 4,259th birthday was coming up soon.

"Ada!" She complained, but her father shot her a look that meant 'no further ado, daughter'. "They've been following me, and I've just gotten rid of them by coming up here!"

"Sedho!" Ryneon yelled to her, and opened up the door. "Tolo hi! Dine with us, sons of Elrond."—(Quiet! Come now!)

Melli slapped her forehead with one hand. "Lau,"—(No,)

The twins showed up at the door in a matter of seconds, grinning and greeting Melli's family like they were close friends. She tried to ignore them by stirring the soup, and putting spices into it. "Does it taste good?" Elrohir whispered, his face dangerously close to hers. She lifted the ladle to her lips before speaking again.

"Ti tállbe orch," She mumbled to him, putting in another pinch of spices. —(Go kiss an orc)

"Harsh, Melli. Aren't you pleased to see me?" She glared as she poured the soup into bowls. "Tania, Ravess, Kilya, can you please help me carry the bowls to the table?" Three little elflings made their way past Elrohir, grabbing handfuls of bowls and setting them on the long table.

"Brides, hmm? Well we've got many sweet ladies in this household." Ryneon told the other twin. "Aye, many indeed," Elladan began. "But we've come for Menelwen."

Melli's older sisters rolled her eyes. "Oh, she's a stick in the mud."

"Such a stubborn little blossom!"

"Why, she's too young and naïve."

"Linnia, Inimeitiel, Melda, that be enough! Now Elladan, what did you want with our little flower?"

Melli rolled her eyes as she turned to put the soup on the table before her. Elrohir took the seat across from her. "We wanted her to come and stay at the castle for a while with us."

Ryneon looked back and forth from Elladan and Melli. "Take her for as long as you please, your highness." He said at once, grinning like a mad fool—royalty wanted his daughter for a bride? "Lau, ada!"–(No, father) Melli shouted, surprising her guests and her father. "Avon, for I'd rather feast upon a live toad."—(I will not)

Her father looked at her with dumbfounded expression. "How dare you disrepute our company in such a way! Apologize!" Melli gritted her teeth together and lifted her chin in reluctance. "You will do as I say," Ryneon growled, rising from his chair. "Avon." She replied obstinately.–(I will not)

His fuse wore too thin; he slapped his daughter with the back of his hand. Melli's head whipped to the side as she cried out in shock. The sound the connection made deafened the room in an instant. Elrohir looked at Melli to see her cheek flaming red and a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I will go with you." She finally managed to cough out. She stood from the table and walked off into the hallway to pack her things. "That was uncalled for, ada." Little Tania whimpered, and rushed off after her.

…

Her bags were packed, and she sat on the roof of her house, tear after tear rolling down her face. "Menelwen?" A soft voice called from behind her. She could feel the heavy, but light footsteps on the ground. "Tis I, Elladan."

"Go away; haven't you done enough damage?" But Elladan kept walking to her until he reached her and sat next to her. "But I am known to always make things better," He crooned. She stifled another downfall of tears when he was looking. "Why are you crying, bein?"—(Beautiful)

Melli thought it was odd that he was so very "cozy" with her already; calling her names like beautiful, and friend.

"None of your concern." She growled, and turned so her back faced him. Elladan just went around to her front. "Is it about coming to Rivendell?" Melli shook her head. "No."

"About your father?"

"No."

"What then?" He asked. She just pointed up to the stars. "My mother is the brightest one of all." She whispered. Elladan gazed at her, skin pale in the moonlight, soft brown eyes aflame. "She told me that when I got scared, look to the stars, and she'd be there."

Elladan put his hand over hers in attempt to comfort her. "It's what our mother used to tell us as kids, also."

"I've never seen them so bright." Melli said, gazing up at them. "Do they have this many stars in Rivendell?"

"Aye," Elladan said. "And you'll be another to add to our sky." Melli could feel herself struggling not to blush. "Elrohir and I are ready to depart." He said. "Are you coming with us, mellon, or not?"—(friend)

"It's what's expected of me." She plucked her bags from the ground and followed Elladan down the stairs. What if Rivendell wasn't as bad as she thought?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now don't yell at me, okay? This is  a drunk scene and both Melli and Elrohir drink. I know that good little elves are NOT supposed to do stupid stuff like this, but my characters strongly resemble humans. And yes, I've decided to completely alter Elrohir and Elladan's personalities to make them kind of my own. But… \/

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the characters or the settings.**

I want to thank you for those who reviewed the story last time, and I really do hope people will stick with me…y'know, after all the damage I've done to the precious characters (sorry!). I like constructive criticism…sometimes…and I hate flames so please don't present me with them. I like to hear what you liked about this story, and what you _didn't like_ as long as you say it kindly!

Here is an extra long chapter. Oh, and do please review:) They make me happy.

Chapter Three

…

"Do you not see the problem here?" Lord Elrond hissed at them. "There is one of her and two of you!" The twins looked away from each other. "It will be a fair game. Whichever twin captures her heart will succeed in making her his bride."

Elrond sat back in his chair and tapped his fairly long fingernails on the wood. "One could easily see how this is an accident just itching to come about." The twins looked at him nervously. "We'll play your little game," He began. "and you will each have specific days with her to go and do what you want. This is a woman, not a toy, and I will not have you declaring war over her."

"Thank you, ada." The twins replied in unison. "The 'game' shall start tomorrow with Elrohir. Inform Arwen about our guest, also. But she does not need to know of our game."

The twins obeyed without a word. They informed Arwen, made sure Melli was settled (though they were not welcome to), and then went to bed.

…

Melli felt the bed dip beside her as if someone was sitting next to her. But surely she was just imagining things, for no one would dare trespass into her room. "Wake up, Melli." She was wrong.

She snapped up into a sitting position at the voice, grabbing her pillow along with it. Poised and ready to smack the intruder with the pillow, she looked to see who it was—Elrohir. "Oh, what time is it?" She questioned.

"It is noon." She silenced. Usually her ada never let her sleep this long; five o' clock was her normal rising time. She had chores to complete, and breakfast to make. "And I have a place that I would like to show you."

"Where?" Melli asked as she pushed down the covers. "You'll see when we get there," Elrohir winked at her.

"What are you up to?" she asked him.

"You'll see when we get there," he replied to her, not giving her any clues. Quite honestly, she was excited; she'd never been anywhere outside of Mirkwood's boundaries. This was an adventure! _Her adventure._

Melli got up and went to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit. "Will you excuse me?" she said as she noticed Elrohir staring at her as she slid her nightgown halfway down her shoulders. "Of course," He said and walked out with the slight evidence of a deep blush.

She pushed down a blush of her own as she shred the nightgown and hopped into a light brown form-fitting frock with a leather belt around the middle. Melli liked to wear belts just in case she needed to latch a tool and carry it off someplace. Her favorite brown moss boots were slipped down and pulled just below her knees and where the frock was cut off.

"We leave in ten minutes," Elrohir called through the door. "You don't need anything except yourself—and clothes if you please." He snorted softly at his little side comment. Melli blushed; she guessed he supposed that to be funny. Well, it wasn't. It was quite embarrassing to think that one would go out into the open unclothed. And it was also quite embarrassing to think that Elrohir would even begin to think that she of all people would present herself _naked_ to him.

"That wasn't funny." She hissed at him, face already burning with discomfiture. She opened the door to him and followed him down the hall. "Is Elladan coming?" Melli asked him. "No, he's…" Searching for words to say, "…he's feeling a bit under the weather."

"Oh." The palace was beautiful with gleaming marble floors and statues of the heroes of the past. Almost everything was clad in gold and studded with jewels from the dwarf mines.

But it was outside where the true beauty lied. Enormous mountains thick with trees and rock stood their ground around Rivendell, protecting the Elven City from any harm. The mountains also harvested great, shimmering waterfalls, which gave the air a crisp, moist feel. The sun shone high above the clouds, casting dancing beams of light down to the ground. Plants grew healthily all around the castle, and it was no simple wonder why Rivendell always had enough to eat.

Elrohir presented a large white mare to Melli, explaining to her that they were going to ride down to Bree for a day out in the land of the Hobbits and Elves. She took the horse's reins carefully, submitting another deep blush as Elrohir hopped so very willingly onto his black stallion.

"Can't you ride?" He asked when he noticed that she was not climbing up onto the horse. "Mirkwood is a land of swamp and marsh. Horses do not survive well there." He hopped down from his stallion to take the mare back to the barn. As he came back, he told Melli that she would just have to ride with him. She stared, wide-eyed at him, as he pulled her along.

Melli put one foot into the foot-holder and tried to hoist herself up. Being so inexperienced with horses, she just slid back down. She blushed again while he laughed. Her face kept to the brilliant scarlet color when he put his large, masculine hands on her small frame in order to help her mount the horse.

Elrohir swung himself up before her and pushed his heels into the stallion's belly. They started off as a canter, slowly picking up speed as they neared Rivendell's exit. They had a long day before them.

…

"_There's an inn of old renown, _

_Where they brew a beer so brown_

_Moon came rolling down the hill_

_One hevensday night to drink his fill,_

_On a three stringed fiddle there,_

_Played the ostler's cat so fair_

_The horned cow that night was seen_

_To dance a jig upon the green,_

_Called by the fiddle to the middle of the muddle_

_Where the cow with a caper sent the small dog squealing_

_Moon in a fuddle went to huddle by the griddle but he slipped in a puddle_

_And the world went reeling _

_Downsides went up—hey!_

_Outsides went wide_

_As the fiddle played a twiddle and the moon slept_

'_Till sterrenday_

_Upsides went west—hey!_

_Broadsides went boom_

_With a twiddle on the fiddle in the middle by the griddle _

_And the moon slept 'till sterrenday!" _

The merry music continued as they walked into the Prancing Pony. "Stay close," Elrohir warned. "It's a madhouse on Saturday afternoons." The fiddle hummed an uplifting tune, and for the first time in a long time, Melli just wanted to stand and dance like a mad fool. She'd remembered this as one of her father's "drunk songs" and often caught him singing it on the way home. But of course her mother hated when she heard that song—she knew it would be a long night of handling a drunken man, who claimed every time someone asked him, that he was not tired, and would stay up all night.

She then found herself quietly whispering the next few verses in time with the voices up ahead.

"_Dish from off the dresser pranced,  
Found a spoon and gaily danced.  
Horses neighed and champed their bits  
For the bloodshot Moon had lost his wits  
Well, cow jumped over, Dog barked wild,  
Moon lay prone and sweetly smiled  
Ostler cried, "Play faster, Cat!  
Because we all want to dance like that."  
Gambol and totter till you're  
Hotter than a hatter and you  
Spin all akimbo  
Like a windmill flailing  
Whirl with a clatter till you  
Scatter every cotter and the  
Strings start a-pinging as the  
World goes sailing" _

Up ahead Melli saw two hobbits dancing on top of a long table which was seated with about twenty drunken men and women and over thirty onlookers. From a very young age she thought that hobbits were quiet adorable creatures and wanted to befriend some.

One hobbit was blonde and curly-headed with big, piercing blue eyes, and a golden vest and white shirt beneath it. Olive green knickers accented his legs along with giant, hairy feet. The other had brown messy curls and hazel eyes. He held a mug of beer in his hands that occasionally splashed onto his tan shirt and black knickers.

She became so distracted with the hobbits that she found that she'd lost Elrohir in the crowd of drunk people. "Elrohir?" She called, making her way through the crowd carefully. Someone then rammed into her, shoved a mug of beer in her face, and muttered something like this: "No one in the Prancin' Pony go without some beer."

Melli quickly made her way to the table in the corner of the room, and sat across from a young hobbit who passed out from too many beers. She looked at the brown liquid sloshing inside the cup and took a deep whiff. Cringing from the scent, she pushed the mug away.

As she watched other people knock back glasses of beer, she began to feel herself getting thirsty. After all, she hadn't had anything to drink since yesterday. She pulled the mug back to her, despite the fact that it smelled like garbage and cautiously lifted the glass to her lips."You gonna drink that?"

Melli choked on the drink in surprise, forcing the putrid liquid down her throat. She turned to glare at the culprit, who she guessed was Elrohir, but was wrong. It was the two hobbits that were singing on top of that table. "She's an elf, Merry!" The brownhaired hobbit whispered to the other. "Of course she is," The other replied. "Look at those ears," The blonde hobbit ran his fingertips over the tips of Melli's ears.

"And look at that pretty little face, Pip." Her eyes widened as he slipped a finger under her chin and upturned her face. "Do you think she's gonna drink that beer, Merry?" The one called 'Pip' said. "Don't ask me that," Merry replied.

"You gonna drink that—"

"Possibly yes," Melli replied. "And your name's Pip?"

"Well, my whole name is Peregrin Tookbut they call me Pippin for short, and Pip for _even shorter._ That's Meriadoc—Merry—Brandybuck, and over there are my friends Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. But…who are you?"

Melli smiled at them. "My name's Menelwen, but you can call me Melli for short, and Mel for even shorter. Yes, I'm an elf—a woodelf to be exact, and I came here with Lord Elrohir of Rivendell." Merry and Pippin grinned. "I saw him over by the wine bar. He was calling your name about a minute ago, but then we went off and met you." Merry told her.

The scent of beer and tobacco lingered all over the two young hobbits, and Melli could tell they'd been having a good time She was surprised to find that they sat on either side of her; but not to ask questions about who she was…no, not at all.

"That's one big pint," Pippin drooled, running his fingers down the sides of the mug. "Mmm," Merry agreed. "Didn't know a pint could be so big." He licked his lips hungrily.

"_I don't think it's a pint," She replied with a grin. Merry and Pippin looked at her with an astonished expression. "But Miss Melli, it shan't be a half!"_ Pippin exclaimed. "I don't think it's a half, either."

Merry stared at the mug with large, hungry blue eyes. "Then…what could it be?"

"I suppose it could be…two cups? Or perhaps maybe three." The hobbits stared, their throats itching for a taste. "I didn't know they sold _two cups_!" Pippin cried, dancing his way around his blonde hobbit friend. "You didn't know they sold pints, either." Merry said matter-of-factly.

"Well, why in Middle-earth are we stalling? Let's go get ourselves a pi—I mean, two cups!" The hobbits scurried off, leaving Melli alone at the table. "Hobbits are friendly creatures, yes?" Her head darted to the right, where Elrohir sat. "You left me," She hissed.

"You _lost_ me. I told you to stay by my side, did I not?" Melli glared. "You left me wandering around like a fool, and I—"

"—don't think you were alone for long." He finished for her. "Merry and Pippin are two very interesting hobbits, are they not? Full of spunk and curiosity."

"How long have you been sitting there?" She asked, but he just kept rambling on.

"I suppose they trusted you enough to let you call them by their nicknames. Or was it just the beer you had in your hands? Little buggers; they've had about twenty already."

"I didn't see you before! Were you spying on me?" She asked Elrohir, but he ignored her.

"I also thought it was quite odd how very kind you were to those hobbits, whereas you treat my brother and me like dirt. And 'Melli' is such an adorable nickname, don't you think? Perhaps I shall begin to call you that."

Melli's jaw nearly fell to the ground at his words; she knew he was drunk for she could smell the brandy and vodka on his breath. She supposed that she did treat them quite like dirt. "And my dear Melli, are you too afraid to drink your beer? I hope it isn't your first, m'love. Here, hand it over, I'll drink it for you."

She snatched the mug away from his grasp when he reached. "No, dear Elrohir, I think you've had enough."

"Oh come now, sweetheart, _children_ don't drink beer. Let me have it, will you?"

She took the mug bravely and drank a large amount of it, no matter how foul it tasted on her tongue. "If you're just going to sit here and insult me, than you can just leave." Elrohir laughed at this. "This is not funny." Melli told him, and got up to find the hobbits Merry and Pippin; they were better company than him.

"Can't go home m'love," He said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Remember that I have the horse, and you can't ride." She felt her face reddening all the way to the very tips of her pointed ears. "What is wrong with you?" She said, turning around quickly.

Elrohir moved a hand up to her face to trace his smooth fingertips along her jaw line. The clouds in his stormy gray eyes seemed to disappear when he noticed her expression. "Ah, I am sorry, Melli." He said, snapping out of his trance. "I am drunk, and quite honestly, not feeling so great."

Taking his hand in her own, "Then why don't we return to Rivendell?" She said softly. "I want you to have a good time," Elrohir protested, but Melli cut in quickly after that. "We can have a good time in Rivendell."

"Perhaps I ought to have taken you on a picnic, and not a bar. It was such a foolish, idiotic idea of mine to think that you could enjoy yourself in a bar—" He was cut off by her finger on his lips.

"Hush, Elrohir, you're boring me." She fake-whined. "I say that while we're here, we make the best of it." He smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek. As soon as his soft lips brushed against her flesh, she shivered in delight, gooseflesh pricking up all over her skin. He noticed the pretty blush beginning to stain her cheeks once more, and smiled with pure satisfaction.

"Alright, then. Let's make the best of it."


End file.
